


fill your space so sweet

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “So glad you're getting along,” Aayla manages, even as Sugi slides over, joining Bly. Bly startles a little, glancing up, and Sugi gives him a smirk, then sets her sharp teeth ever so gently against Aayla's skin and nips. Aayla jolts, moaning, and an instant later Bly's mouth covers the same spot, tongue soothing over the mark.“Are you?” he asks, lifting his head, and his eyes are so dark it makes Aayla shiver. “Because we can get along even better, I'm sure.”
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Sugi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura/Sugi, CC-5052 | Bly/Sugi
Series: Star Wars Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 14
Kudos: 275





	fill your space so sweet

“ _Look_ at you,” Sugi breathes against her lips, and Aayla wants to laugh.

“Look at _you_ ,” she returns, breathless, and moans as Bly kisses her breast. His mouth is hot and clever over her nipple, and with a wicked smile Sugi dips down as well, catching the other one and sucking hard. Aayla whimpers, grabbing for Bly's hair, Sugi’s horns as their mouths work, and it’s like there's a thread of pure heat from their mouths to her clit, building the pleasure with each pull, each roll of their tongues. She arches up into them, gasping, and feels Sugi’s low laugh, Bly's smirk.

“So glad you're getting along,” she manages, even as Sugi slides over, joining Bly. Bly startles a little, glancing up, and Sugi gives him a smirk, then sets her sharp teeth ever so gently against Aayla's skin and nips. Aayla jolts, moaning, and an instant later Bly's mouth covers the same spot, tongue soothing over the mark.

“Are you?” he asks, lifting his head, and his eyes are so dark it makes Aayla shiver. “Because we can get along even better, I'm sure.”

Sugi raises a brow, though her smirk is enough to make heat shiver down Aayla's spine. “And here I thought you didn’t approve of a bounty hunter sullying your precious general, Commander.”

“Not a lot of honorable bounty hunters,” Bly shoots back.

“Or bounty hunters who are willing to share,” Sugi counters, and Aayla rolls her eyes, twists in a blur, and grabs Sugi around the waist in the same movement. Sugi yelps, hitting the mattress on her back, and Aayla lands over her, caging her with her arms. She grins at Sugi's startled expression, leaning down to kiss her, and Sugi laughs against her mouth, slinging her arms around Aayla's shoulders and stroking her lek. It’s a good kiss, deep and filthy, and Aayla leans into it with a moan, going down onto her elbows to get closer. Sugi raises a knee, letting Aayla rock back against it, and chuckles as she tips her head, breaking the kiss.

“I'm starting to feel neglected here,” Aayla says, amused, and leans up, kissing the base of Sugi's sharp horns. Sugi startles, breath hissing out, and Aayla smirks, applying lips and tongue to the sensitive skin there. Sugi's hair is down and loose, rather than up in its usual tight bun, and she strokes the violet strands, feels Sugi curl her hands around her lekku in a wash of shivery heat that fractures through her nerves. Sighing a little, she rocks back, presses her knee up between Sugi's legs in return, and Sugi's soft little purr vibrates through her.

“Can't have that,” Sugi says throatily, just an edge of fingernails again lekku making Aayla moan. She kisses Sugi again, lazy and unhurried, and Sugi wraps her arms around her, pulls her all the way down and rolls her over onto their sides, pressing right up against her as they kiss.

And then, belatedly, Aayla realizes they're missing something. She pulls away with a gasp, rolling up on one elbow to look for Bly, and finds him leaning against the headboard, watching them with hungry eyes.

“Bly?” she asks, cocking her head, because he doesn’t _feel_ left out, or annoyed, but he’s making no move to join them, either.

Bly gives her a swift smile. “Don’t mind me. I'm enjoying myself thoroughly,” he says, and Sugi laughs.

“That may be so,” she says, pushing up on an elbow as well, “But I think we can find another use for you besides spectator.”

Aayla offers him a hand, and Bly takes it without hesitation, letting her draw him down beside them on the huge bed. He hesitates for a second, clearly debating something, but then his mouth firms with determination and he leans in, fingers dragging down Aayla's lek in a long stroke that makes her gasp, and he kisses Sugi. Sugi makes a sound of surprise, but she hooks an arm around his neck, presses up into it. It’s _pretty_ , Aayla thinks, and she curls around Sugi's back, mouthing at the line of her spine, reaching around to cup her breasts. They're a perfect handful, and Aayla hums in appreciation, rubbing against Sugi's muscular back as Bly keeps her mouth occupied. From the sounds she’s making, she’s coming to realize that he’s just as good a kisser, and Aayla tucks her smile against Sugi's shoulder blade, inordinately pleased that Bly and Sugi are enjoying each other.

“I missed you, Sugi,” she murmurs, right in Sugi's ear, curling a lek around Sugi's shoulder and stroking the skin there. “So many nights I had to entertain myself without you there.”

Sugi shudders, breaking the kiss with a gasp. “Aayla,” she says, a plea, and grabs Aayla's hands, lacing their fingers together. “I had _dreams_ about your mouth, Aayla.”

Aayla laughs a little, kissing the curve of her neck. “Then my mouth is yours,” she says, and moves enough to let Sugi sprawl on her back, legs spread.

“Mm, you always did have good ideas for a Jedi,” Sugi says, and glances at Bly, her smile turning wicked. “Bly. Why don’t you show me how you’ve been keeping Aayla entertained without me?”

Bly's breath catches, and he reaches out like he can't even help it, catching hold of Aayla's hips. “You sure that’s all you want?” he asks roughly.

Sugi hums. “I want to see you in her,” she says, tracing her fingertips down Aayla's chest. “Come on, sweetheart, let me feel how well he fucks you. And then we can trade. I want to try him, too.”

Aayla has to close her eyes against the image, Bly making Sugi fall apart, _feeling_ Bly take Sugi apart while she has her mouth on Aayla's clit. Agreeably, she folds down between Sugi's thighs, tracing her fingers over her wet folds.

“He’s thick,” she says lowly, and casts a sultry smile back at Bly, who’s watching them again, cock hard, breath coming faster than normal. “And he always makes sure I come twice on his cock before he does.”

Sugi hums, drawing Aayla's head down. “I can't wait,” she says, and smirks at Bly. “Come on, Bly, spread her open for me.”

Aayla chuckles, pressing a kiss to Sugi's cunt, then spreading her gently. She’s already so wet, and Aayla licks into her, long, dragging strokes of her tongue as Sugi gasps and jolts, thighs clamping down on her head. there's a whimper, and Aayla wants to laugh, because she remembers just has much Sugi loves this—

Lips against her spine, fingers sliding into her cunt, and Aayla gasps, jerking her head away and burying her face in Sugi's thigh. Sugi makes a sound of dismay, but thick, callused fingers are stroking inside of Aayla, teasing her open, spreading wide. Bly's breaths shake against her skin, and a moment later he’s rising up on his knees, cockhead pressing her folds apart. Aayla cries out, high and breathy, as he works his way in, aborted, jerking thrusts burying him deeper with maddening care.

She can't breathe, lightning scattering up her spine, and above her, there's a rough laugh. Sugi catches her head, drags her back around and right to her cunt, and says, “You were doing something, sweetheart.”

Aayla groans, hardly able to think between the feeling of Bly inching his way deeper into her and Sugi stroking her lekku. She shudders, but leans forward, and Sugi rocks down to meet her mouth, hooking a long leg over Aayla's back to hold her close.

“Think we can make her forget her name?” Sugi asks Bly wickedly, and Bly laughs roughly, reaching down to press his fingers tight against Aayla's clit. She whimpers, unprepared for the shock of heat through her, the way Bly's cock is so thick and hard as she clenches down on him and rocks back.

“Yeah,” Bly says. “I think we can.”

Sugi laughs, rolling her hips against Aayla's tongue. “That’s the sort of attitude I like, Commander,” she says, and then, “Make her scream for me.”

Bly obeys without hesitation. He always does love following orders, Aayla thinks, half an instant before the two of them wipe all coherent thought away.


End file.
